This invention relates to trolleys.
The invention is more particularly concerned with trolleys for use in transporting patients, such as to and from a surgical operating table.
Conventional patient trolleys are supported on the floor on castors so that the trolley can be moved in all directions. It can also be useful for the trolley to have a guide wheel that can be brought into engagement with the floor when desired so that movement of the trolley is confined to one direction. The guide wheel can be lowered manually or hydraulically. Examples of trolleys are described in GB2277870. Similar arrangements are also used in surgical operating tables. In GB2242624 there is described a table supported on castors and having a guide wheel brought into contact with the floor when hydraulic pressure is applied to raise the table top. When further hydraulic pressure is applied, a base plate is lowered to the floor to brake movement of the table. Such an arrangement is not suitable for trolleys because it is often necessary to be able to manoeuvre the trolley when the trolley top is at an elevated height.